Lee R. Patton
Introduction Lee R. Patton is an elderly Marine Vice-Admiral and the head of the Battleship the "Titan" Marine Crew. He is a legendary marine swordsman that was given the epithet "The Titan" by Shiki the Golden Lion after Shiki said "It's like I'm fighting a Titan, Not a human". His dream in live is to retire form the marines but he fears what will happen to his crew if he dose making him one of the oldest active marines today. Appearance Lee R. Patton is an extremely short elderly man. He has black eyes, and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache. he wears a standard marine officer uniforms under his Vice-Admiral Coat which is white and gold in color over the normal white and blue, it's made to look more fancy and flasher then a normal one to help him stand out in a group. Personality Lee R. Patton is a person who is able to love and believe in people, which is the reason for many of his crew begin ex-pirates, outcasts, slaves, and bounty hunters. He acts as a parent to most of the crew members looking after them and encouraging or inspiring them. This parent attribute is noticeable when he worries over the destruction that the crew members may cause and tells them to try tone it down. However one can say this love for the Crew takes priority over his own family as he once handed over one of his real sons to the marines for being a threat to the world as he was a former marines in his crew before he became Pirate. He appears to hold little qualms over the age, strength or history of a prospective member as seen when he lets Rose Heartsong and Nameless D. Knight enter the crew despite one being a bounty hunter. He also dislikes being called a kid for someone his age. Lee R. Patton shows extreme dislike for the world nobles and all the rules they try to impose on People, believing that the people will not be able to grow if they makes them conform to the rules of the world government. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Lee R. Patton is a shown to have legendary swordsmanship skill as he one beat Shiki the Golden Lion and is said to have once fought on par with Mihawk, but that was over 5 years ago and has never been confided. His skill with a sword is high as he can easy expand his slashes to large distances and make flying slash attacks at will. He is also able to cut through steel with ease. Hand to Hand Combat Lee R. Patton's hand to hand combat skill are shown to be high as he could easy beat a giant with only his fist. His fighting skill is form his use of Rokushiki, it's still unknown if he has mastered all the skills of it. Physical Strength Lee R. Patton's strength is what one would call out of this world. He is shown to have ko'ed a giant they a simple punch to the gut. The many members of his crew believe that his unhuman strength is the true reason he is called the "Titan". Agility Lee R. Patton's speed is said to be like a power from a devil fruit as he can easily cross a long distance in a blink of an eye and he can even run on water. He is shown to be able to jump very high with little trouble. But what makes him the most fearful is his ability to dodge attacks at the speed of light and his small body only makes it harder to hit him. Endurance Lee R. Patton's current level of endurance is unknown. But in his younger days was able to fight Shiki the Golden Lion for 3 days in a duel. Weapons His sword is called the "Giant Killer" for the many big name people it has beat. The sword it self is no more then a normal marine cutlass with one difference it's made to be perfectly 5Ft long with the blade being 4Ft and the hilt is 1Ft. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Lee R. Patton like many Vice-Admirals is a master of Kenbunshoku Haki. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Lee R. Patton like many Vice-Admirals is a master of Busoshoke Haki. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Lee R. Patton can use Haoshoku Haki and is a master of it. Relationships Crew Rear Admiral Martha Patton Commodore Ban Glasgow Commander Lack Lieutenant Fin Rose Heartsong Nameless D. Knight Family Martha Patton Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Category:Human Category:Marine Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Vice Admiral Category:Battle125 Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User